


Home for Dinner

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Adjacents [6]
Category: Dredd (2012), Kylux adjacents - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Matt, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kylux Adjacent Month 2020, Kylux Adjacent Ship, Kylux Adjacents, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rimming, Spanking, Switching, Top Techie, annoying neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Matt is always so sweet and attentive to Techie. When he's having a bad day, Techie tries to be brave enough to make things better for him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Series: Kylux Adjacents [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364965
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Into the Adjacentverse: Kylux Adjacents Month 2020





	Home for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Post #1 for Adjacents Month!! 🖤🧡🖤🧡
> 
> Same universe as "Road Rage":
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386245

Before Matt was even in the apartment Techie knew he was having a bad day. He could hear his heavy work boots on the stairs, could track them all the way from the first floor to their third floor landing. He could hearing him grumbling all the way down the hall, abruptly turning to a loud "Fuck!" as his keys jingled and hit the floor. 

Techie opened the door, his heart almost stopping as Matt peered up at him in surprise. He was kneeling on the floor trying to retrieve his keys in the semi-darkness. The light bulb outside their apartment had blown again, so the only light spilled out from the apartment behind Techie. 

They gaped at each other a moment, both taken off guard. Finally Matt climbed to his feet, Techie's eyes following him through the whole process. "Hey Babe." Mumbled Matt, giving him a quick peck before walking in. His bag landed on the counter with a loud, jarring thump. 

Techie closed the door and followed him into the sitting area. Matt threw himself on the couch and Techie sat close by. "Rough day?" He ventured. 

Matt screwed up his face and breathed out heavily through his nose. Techie knew this was when he would usually start yelling. But only around other people, not Techie; he never lost his temper around Techie. Matt looked down as a thin, soothing hand brushed over his bare forearm. He took another deep breath; this one seemed calmer. 

Finally Matt scooted to the edge of the couch and turned to Techie. "Yeah. It wasn't the best day. I . . . I got called into the supervisors office. Again."

Sliding both hands over both Matt's forearms now, Techie made a little sound. "Oh no. Why?" He squeezed his fingers over Matt's warm skin. Even though it was cool out and he was only in a work t-shirt, Matt was always so warm. 

"It sucked! I got a complaint called in."

Techie wrinkled his forehead. "For what? You're great at your job. You're their, uh, top technician!"

"Not about my work."

Understanding hit. "Oh. Another driving complaint?"

Matt squeezed his eyes shut, the frustration building again. "Stupid people don't have anything better to do than dial that fucking number on the back of my fucking truck. I'll bet they're driving while they're doing it, too!'

Making another soft sound Techie ran his hands up to Matt's shoulders and brought their foreheads together. "That is so dangerous."

"Yeah." Agreed Matt, rolling his forehead against Techie's. "Dumb assholes." There was a pause and he added, "then when I got home, that bitch from downstairs was at the mailboxes."

Hands moving from his shoulders around to his back, Techie pulled Matt in a little more tightly. "Did she say anything this time?" Their downstairs neighbor, Mrs Allen was a very annoying neighbor. 

Snorting, Matt replied, "of course she did. She's not gonna keep Her trap shut." He pulled their foreheads apart. "First she asked me where I left the work van, because God forbid I should park it in front of Her building. She wouldn't want anyone to think someone who lives here actually works for a fucking living. So, I told her three blocks away in the only spot I could find. And that I'd had to walk that three blocks after a full days work in these heavy-ass workbooks. You know what she said?"

Techie could guess, as this was not a new conversation, but he let Matt blow off his steam. "What Mattie?"

"She said" his voice took on a mocking, nasally sound, "it would do me good and maybe tire me out. So I wouldn't be so loud over her apartment tonight! She acts like she's the only one that should be living in this building." He raised his voice and directed it towards the floor, "it's not like we live in a high class neighborhood. Sometimes you just gotta put up with crappy neighbors." 

"Mattie," Techie rubbed his back and tried to reclaim his attention.

Matt immediately honed back in on him. "Yeah Babe?"

Techie felt his heart rate pick up and his eyes widen. He suddenly felt short of breath. "Um." He swallowed thickly. 

Sitting up further Matt grabbed his arm. "What's the matter, Baby? That Allen woman didn't say anything to you, did she? 'Cause I can go down there right now and . . ."

Eyes widening Techie scooted up closer to Matt, his voice alarmed. "No! No, no. She hasn't said anything to me in a long time." She had been somewhat friendly to Techie at first, even though she had never liked Matt. At least until she started suspecting they were more than just roommates. To be honest, Techie was surprised it took her so long to figure it out. They weren't exactly quiet in the bedroom (or any other room), and she did live directly below them . . .

Thinking about being loud in bed and seeing Matt's protective, ready-to-be-pissed-at-whomever-needed-it look gave Techie strength. He licked his lips and took a steadying breath. He slipped a hand over Matt's cheek. He looked very concerned so Techie smiled and kissed him. 

Matt breathed out against his lips. "Tell me what's wrong, Baby."

Techie shook his head, feeling his hair sliding over his shoulder. Matt's hand moved up to slip the ends through his fingers. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just, uh, a little nervous."

Matt pulled back and looked in his eyes, looking even more concerned. "What are you nervous about?"

Touching his face again Techie just smiled. "Everything's fine Mattie. I just want to ask you something and I'm nervous."

"Why would you be nervous? Yes. Whatever it is, yes. I'll give you anything you want, Baby. Just ask."

Techie looked at Matt. He was always so willing to do what Techie wanted, he never questioned it. Matt was brave, so now Techie needed to be brave. For Matt. This would make his day better, Techie just had to bite the bullet. 

So Techie screwed his eyes shut tightly and blurted out, "I wanna eat your ass."

The silence went on for so long that Techie opened his eyes to see how Matt had reacted. He was afraid of what he might see, but he was only met with Matt blinking owlishly from behind his glasses. "What?" He finally managed. 

Techie gathered both of his huge hands between his own. "Mattie, I love it when you do it for me. You deserve to feel amazing too. So. I wanna eat your, uh, ass." Repeating it didn't seem to make it any more real for either of them. 

Matt finally seemed to recover a little. "Um, ok, yeah." He smiled, his earlier troubles forgotten. "I'd like that, Babe." His smile turned into a grin. "And just when I thought you couldn't get any hotter." He pulled Techie, who couldn't help letting out a squeak, onto his lap and kissed him. 

Techie took his face between his hands and kissed him back. Techie's offer hung between them and soon they were moaning, clutching at each other, and Matt was pulling on Techie's hips to grind their hips together. 

Letting out a long moan Techie threw his head back and Matt quickly claimed his throat. "That's right Baby. Get closer." He breathed out against Techie's skin.

Coming back to his senses, Techie reluctantly pulled away, standing on shaky legs before Matt, who was slumped down on the couch, legs spread. Techie staunchly tried to ignore the bulge in Matt's pants, not to mention his own. He held a hand out. "Let's, uh, move this to the bedroom." The half-command felt foreign in his tongue. 

But Matt grinned again, took Techie's hand and allowed himself to be maneuvered off the low couch. "Whatever you say, Baby."

Leading them through the bedroom Matt tugged Techie's hand. "We should probably take a shower first. I definitely need to get cleaned up." He grinned. "Especially for this."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Techie hadn't thought of that. Usually Matt took the lead. If he was going to do this right he needed to do the same.

That wasn't going to happen quite yet, however. Techie almost squeaked again as Matt quickly reached behind his neck and yanked his shirt off, knocking his glasses askew. Before it even hit the floor he was taking off his belt and leaning to undo his work boots. Each one made a loud clunk as he shook them off. Then he was stripping his pants and underclothes off together. Before Techie knew it Matt was standing stark naked in front of him; he was standing and staring and hadn't thought to remove a stitch of his own clothes. 

Smiling at his distraction, Matt stepped forward. "Let me help you with those." In spite of himself, Techie let Matt pull his shirt over his head. It joined Matt's on the floor. 

Matt sunk to his knees; holding Techie's eyes he undid his pants and pushed everything down. Techie steadied himself with a hand on Matt's shoulder and stepped out of his clothes. He was already bare-footed. 

Matt kissed Techie's thigh, mouthing the pale skin while Techie ran long fingers through his blond curls. Techie reached down to slip off his glasses, then stepped away to lay them on the bedside table. Facing Matt again he held out his hand. "Let's go get ready."

Except for some long, slow kisses, a little grinding, and a couple of mouthfuls of dick for each of them--they actually did manage to get washed up. 

Matt grinned as he sat on the bed naked, having already discarded his towel as soon as he had scrubbed his hair. "Have you been thinking about this for a while?"

Techie blushed and nodded as he squeezed his own hair in a towel. He had been afraid of being too forward to suggest it. That felt silly after Matt's enthusiastic reaction. 

Matt's grin faded as he looked around the bedroom. "Uh, no one's ever done this for me before. How, how do you want me?"

A sudden tightness gripped Techie's chest. Matt had always been the one telling Techie how he needed him, he had never really had to think about it before. For a moment he was afraid he would fall apart without Matt leading him. But then he realized, as he looked at Matt's uncertain expression, that this was new for him too. They could be brave, together. 

He dropped his towel on the floor next to Matt's. "Scoot back and get on your hands and knees." Techie knelt on the bed behind him as Matt got into position. Out of nowhere Techie was seized by a sudden compulsion. 

"Ow!"

Techie's smarting hand flew to his mouth, covering his shocked expression. "Oh Mattie, I'm so sorry! I don't know what . . ."

"N-no," stuttered Matt. "It's ok, you just surprised me." There was a pause. "Do it again."

Techie's hand did little more than just tap Matt's ass. 

"No Baby. Harder, like the first time." Matt's voice sounded more sure. 

Techie slapped his ass again. The sound Matt made went straight to his dick. Matt's own fell heavy between his thighs. Techie wanted to touch it again, but he had other things to attend to at the moment. 

Matt tensed just a little at Techie's hands smoothing over his ass cheeks, spreading them. His muscles relaxed as Techie leaned to kiss the reddening spot where his slaps had landed. "You liked that." He noted, with just a touch of a teasing tone.

"Fuck yeah I did." Matt moaned out. "I like everything you do." He was starting to squirm with anticipation, especially as Techie breathed over his skin, planting light kisses over his butt and up to his lower spine. His words had given him the courage to tease him some more. 

He waited until Matt started to get truly impatient before he finally spread his ass cheeks further apart, and moved his kisses South from his spine. 

Matt's moan was enough to cause Techie to have to pause for just a moment. The sound was so wanton, so desperate. Techie thought he had heard those kinds of sounds from Matt before, but clearly he had not. Techie's own dick throbbed but he pushed that urge away. He focused on what he was doing for Matt. 

Techie had never eaten anyone before, but Matt had done it to him enough times. For his first he felt Matt might forgive him for copying what he had done to Techie. After all, Matt had never experienced it from the receiving end before either. 

So Techie licked a long stripe, listening to Matt's sharp drawn breath, then got to work loosening him up for a finger. 

By the time Techie had worked his tongue in Matt already sounded like he was going to lose it. He was gasping, and writhing, and using every dirty word he knew, plus a few Techie didn't even recognize. But the meaning was still clear: 'fuck, please don't stop'.

Techie moved a single finger just outside that tight ring of muscles. He teased along the edge as his tongue pushed in again. 

"Oh Baby, do it. Fuck. Do it, please." Matt's voice was shaking and he fell onto his forearms, no longer able to hold himself all the way up. 

So Techie slipped the finger inside Matt. He pushed in, so entranced by the heat and smoothness he forgot to use his tongue for a moment. A ragged groan from Matt reminded him what he was doing and his mouth got back to work. 

He was three fingers in, Matt's ass and his own mouth and chin covered in saliva when Matt gasped out, "fuck me . . . Fuck me Baby. Please!" He arched his back, shoulders blades flexing as he pressed his face into the mattress. "Fuck, I need it." He lifted his head and turned just enough to look over his shoulder. "I need you."

Techie had never fucked Matt before, never fucked anyone before. He had always been perfectly happy to be filled by someone else. For a moment he wasn't sure, but the look on Matt's face . . . His expression was wild, eyes begging. Still, Techie paused. "Have you ever let anyone . . ."

"No." Matt's voice was raw, strained. "Never. But I know you'll take care of me."

Techie felt that tightness in his chest again. He knew the Matt the world saw: loud, angry, even obnoxious. But Techie knew the real Matt. Sometimes it was his frustration exploding, but just as often he was protecting himself from unhappy bosses and judgemental neighbors. Techie felt the weight of Matt opening up to him, the vulnerability he had never shared before. Not even with Techie. Not this completely. He was being so brave, and Techie would be too.

Techie wiped his chin with the back of his hand and realized he wanted to do this. And not just for Matt. "Let me get the lube."

There was a sob from the bed as Techie reached for the drawer with the lube. He slicked himself up and climbed back behind Matt, taking his hips between his hands. It took a few moments for them to get adjusted, but then Techie was lining his dick up with Matt's ass and starting to push in. 

He went as slowly as he could, Matt so tight and sweet and hot around him. Matt moaned and clutched at the sheets. "Fuck Baby. Yeah . . ." He made an odd sound as Techie bottomed out, and they both stayed panting for a moment. Matt pressed his hands flat on the bed and pushed himself back up, rocking up against Techie, willing him to move. Techie gripped his hips tighter and pulled back, pushed back in experimentally. 

Matt threw his head back and gave the most obscene groan Techie had ever heard. At the same time he squeezed Techie's dick with his ass and Techie almost came. 

Moaning again, Matt said in a broken voice, "do it now Techie, please."

Knowing he couldn't last, but that Matt wasn't going to either, Techie started fucking him. His eyes rolled back as he drew all the way out, then pushed back in, harder every time. Matt, who was never speechless, was reduced to incoherent mumbling and loud moans. 

Techie couldn't help but cry out as he started pressing in more urgently, deeper with every stroke. The beginning of Matt's powerful orgasm pushed him on, allowing him to keep somewhat of a rhythm as Matt squeezed and squirmed below him, coming all over the sheets, all around Techie's dick. 

It wasn't until Matt was starting to calm that Techie allowed himself to lose control. Matt fell back onto his forearms, and Techie gripped his broad hips even harder, driving in faster until his hips started to stutter and he came in Matt's ass. 

Techie pumped his hips a few more times weakly, then collapsed over Matt's broad back, rising and falling with Matt's slowly quieting breaths. 

They managed to shuffle down to bed-level and tip onto their sides. Techie took his responsibilities seriously: making certain that Matt was comfortable, and that Techie was soothing him with his pets and kisses. Just like Mattie always did for him. 

Matt gave a deep sigh and reached over his shoulder to run his fingers through Techie's hair. "Damn. That was amazing Baby. Thank you."

Techie kissed his ear and breathed, "I love you, Mattie. I would do anything for you, too."

He could see just enough of Matt's mouth to know he was smiling. "I love you, Baby."

Then he laughed, not a little meanly, when Techie raised his head a little and said "If Mrs Allen didn't know what we're doing up here before, she's certainly going to after this."

"Ah," Matt answered contentedly, "she's just jealous."

*** **


End file.
